derniers souvenirs
by ZoR.oui.et.alors
Summary: *FIC FINIE*ben... je crois que le titre dis à peu près tout... c'est une deathfic en plusieurs chapitres... bonne lecture et pliiiiiiiiiize rewiews! tenkiou!!!
1. Sombres pensées

DERNIERS SOUVENIRS  
Chapitre1 : Sombres pensées :  
Aragorn, le preu chevalier fils d'Atathorn, était couché sur un lit. Ce lit qui n'était pas le sien. Il dormait dans les draps d'un autres, comme déjà tant de fois il l'avait fait sans éprouver le moindre remord. Mais, ce soir là, tout était différent. Malgré son titre de prince, malgré les courtisanes qu'ils savait lancées à ses trousses, avec pour récompense à laquelle le trouverai en premier : son propre corps, malgré toutes les choses qu'il avait rêvé d'avoir pendant tant d'années, Aragorn-Le-Grand se sentait seul. Seul et perdu, comme un enfant trop curieux qui sait assez de la vie pour la détester.Et seul et perdu il réfléchissait au sens de la vie. Au sens de SA vie. Il éssayait de se rappeller ce qu'elle lui avait apportée. Rien. Il ne retenait rien de toutes ses années passées à lutter contre Sauron , contre le mal et contre. ses sentiments. « Ah. Ma belle Arwenn, ma tendre fleur du soir, mon ange, mon papillon, mon étoile, mon seul repère dans la nuit. Pourquoi ne t'ai je pas dit plus tôt ce que je ressentais pour toi ? Pourquoi ?. » Ses pensées s'envolère en un océan de roses noires. Il avait mal. Arwenn. Arwenn. Leur rencontre lui revint en mémoire.  
  
FLASH BACK :  
Ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants. Ils ignoraient encore ce que c'était que l'amour. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ose plonger les yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient si clairs et si limpides. Comme deux mers au soleil qui se laissaient admirer lentement. Il avait posé ses doigts sur les lèvres de sa bien- aimée et l'avait lentement embrassé. Leurs deux c?urs avaient cessés de battre tellement l'émotion était forte.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK :  
  
Arwenn. Comme elle lui manquait. De ses yeux coulait de l'eau. Aragorn ne pleurait pas. Seulement de l'eau horriblement amère coulait de ses yeux et de son coeur si tristeL'eau du désespoir. Aragorn n'avait plus, depuis longtemps déjà, l'âme de battant qu'il avait eu autrefois. Sous sa tunique, son point se ressera autour du collier qu'Arwenn lui avait offert. Aragorn se l'avoua, cette fois il pleurait. 


	2. Eowyn

Bon vala chuis obligé de le dire : les personnages ils sont pas à moi ils sont à Tolkien qui doit se retourner dans sa tombe avec tout ce que je leur fait subir.  
  
Merci à tous mes lecteurs. Vala la suite. Petite remarque : les pensées sont ecrites en gras ou entre deux petites * .  
  
Kaima : 1 rewiew c'est toi !! gros gros merci, oui je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu court mais il faut me pardonner c'est ma premiere fic.  
  
Malika : gros gros merci pour ta rewiew. je vais essayer de faire plus long.  
  
Bonne lecture.  
Chapitre2 : Eowyn  
  
Aragorn se rememorait la guerre contre Sauron. La traversée de la Moria. La mort de Gandalf. Et celle de tous les autres : Boromir, Faramir, Sam, Gimli. Ses pensées rencontrèrent un souvenir flou. Merry et Pippin. Il ne les avait jamais revu après. Pourquoi avaient-ils été capturés ?  
  
Aragorn avait mal à la tête. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour attenuer la douleur. Mais la personne à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser avait déjà pénétrer son esprit.  
  
Eowyn.  
  
A cause d'elle.  
  
Si elle n'avait pas été au gouffre de Helm. Si elle avait été enlevée par le serpent. Si elle m'avait détesté. Si. Si. Sa vie paraissait tellement plus simple avec des SI.  
  
Il se revoyait avec elle, marchant tous deux vers le gouffre de Helm.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
« Qui est la dame qui vous à offert ce bijou ? »  
  
Aragorn n'avait su que repondre. Elrond l'avait bien mis en garde : il ne devait plus s'approcher d' Arwen. Plus jamais. Sinon elle mourrai de chagrin. Elle devait parytir avec les autres elfes. Partir vers les Terres immortelles. Là où elle serait en sûreté. Il n'avait plus hésité.  
  
« Elle est morte »  
  
Voilà ce qu' il avait répondu. Arwen : morte. Et apres tout, il n'y avait pas tellement de différence avec la réalité. De toutes facons il ne la reverrai jamais.  
  
Eowyn avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Une main pleine de réconfort. Une main douce. Aragorn avait besoin d'amour. Ses lèvres étaient déjà posées sur celles d'Eowyn lorsqu'il se rendit compte que jamais il n'oublierai Arwen.  
  
* ca viendra avec le temps *  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
* ca viendra avec le temps. avec le temps. le temps.*  
  
Cette pensée fit rire Aragorn. Un rire jaune et méchant. Un rire qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Mais après tout qu'importait à présent.  
  
Aragorn ne pouvait s'empechecher de « regarder » la suite du petit film de sa vie.  
Le retour d'Arwen.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Il ne s'y attendait pas. Personne ne s'y attendait. Il aurait dû l'esperer mais, en voyant Arwen arriver ce jour là, il avait sentit monter en lui un mal qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu : la haine. Il la haïssait de l'avoir abandonné pour aller en Terre immortelle.  
  
Lorsque la rumeur avait couru qu'Arwen, la princesse des Elfes était de retour aragorn avait demandé à son ami le plus loyal Légolas de s'occuper d'Arwen et de la consoler quand elle aurait appris qu'elle n'était plus la fiancée d'Aragorn.  
  
Alors, le jour où elle était arrivée au gouffre deHelm, sachant qu'elle veanait dans sa direction il alla embrasser Eowyn. Un baiser qu'il voulait fougueux et plein de passion. Mais Eowyn ne se laissa pas faire. Elle lui decocha un coup de pied bien placé. Aragorn recula effrayé. Elle riait. Pire encore, elle se moquait de lui.[ vous avez devinez que j'aime pas du tout Eowyn.]. Aragorn venait de comprendre. Eowyn s'était joué de lui. Jamais plus Arwen n'accepterai de lui parler.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
Des larmes pleines d'une amertume qui lui était bien connue roulaient sur les joues d'aragorn.  
  
PS : faites pa gafe ô fôtes dorttaugraphe. PPS : 'tit' rewiew plizzzzzzzzzzeeeeeeeee tenkiou tenkiou .. !!!!! 


	3. Pire que la trahison

CE SONT PAS MES PERSOS A MOI MAIS AU FORMIDABLE JRR TOLKIEN ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Note de l'auteur : lorsque je fais irruption au milieu de mon histoire, c'est entre crochets en gras. Et désolé pour le retard mais entre temps J'ai ecrit deux autres fic alors bon.  
  
REPONSES AUX REWIEWS  
  
Malika m3 : t'as trouvé arwen-legolas. C'est gagné. Mais te fait pas d'illusion.. Légola est à MOI. lol merci pour tes rewiew  
  
Kaima : voilà voilà c'est la suite.  
Chapitre 3 : Pire que la trahison  
FLASH BACK :  
  
Pendant des mois je cherchais Arwen. Je savais que, comme la bataille du gouffre de Helm était finie Légolas l'avait emmené loin. Loin de moi. Mais où ? Cette question, je la tournait sans cesse dans mon esprit. Où ?  
  
J'avais perdu tout espoir et toute volonté de vivre. Arwen me haïssais. Je le savait. Je le sentais. Comme on sent un poignard qui s'enfonce lentement dans notre c?ur. J'avais mal.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK :  
  
*J'avais mal. ou j'ai mal ?*  
  
Douce ironie du sort.  
  
Arwen me detestait de l'avoir trompé et abandonné. Je l'avais haït de m'avoir laissé mourir au front alors qu'elle fuyait en direction des Terres Immortelles. Bien sûr je savais qu'elle y était obligée ; Son pére, Elrond, le roi des elfes, ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix. Mais, à l'époque, j'avais trouvé ça plus simple de la haïr que d'essayer de la comprende.  
  
Douce, douce ironie du sort.  
  
SUITE DU FLASH BACK :  
  
Après des semaines et des semaines de recherches ininterrompues, je trouvais Légolas et Arwen, installés dans la forêt de la Lothlorien, sous la protecion de la grand-mère de mon aimée : Galadrielle.  
  
Oui vous avez bien lu : INSTALLES. Comme une vrai famille. D'ailleurs, ils étaient une famille. Comme un joli portrait au dessus d'une cheminée. Légolas, le père, grand et fort [ et bôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô. C 'est bon je me tais. Continuons.], qui aurait donné sa vie pour sa famille. Arwen, la mère, résplendissante comme au premier jour, encore plus belle avec ce petit ventre rond qui annoncait un heureux événement [ ça tombe enceinte les elfes ??? 'sais pas !! pardonnez moi si elles tombe pas enceinte. chuis pas une experte en la matière lol !!]. Et leurs deux merveilleux enfants.  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
*Merveilleux. ? Tout dépent du point de vue. Tout dépends toujours du point de vue. De moi elle n'avait voulu d'enfant.*  
  
Aragorn sentait l'envie de vivre s'echapper de lui au fur et a mesure qu'il respirait.  
  
SUITE DU FLASH BACK :  
  
Ni Légolas, ni Arwen n'avaient jamais su ce qui c'était passé ce jour là. Ils ne surent jamais que Grand-Pas les avait vu. Ils ignorèrent toutes leurs vie qu'Aragorn n'avait plus aucun espoir a présent.  
  
Et pourtant, il n'en voulait pas à Arwen. Il lui avait briser le c?ur, après tout, il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.  
  
Il n'en voulait pas non plus à Légolas. C'était son meilleur ami. Il n'avait fait que ce qu'il lui avait demandé : s'occuper d'Arwen.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK :  
  
Pire que la trahison : la loyauté.  
  
La main gauche d'Aragorn arracha le collier qu'Arwen lui avait offert, il y avait si longtemps déjà.  
  
Il le lanca le plus loin possible après y avoir déposé un dernier et rapide baiser.  
  
Sa main droite sortit de sa poche un couteau elfique offert un jour par Légolas en signe d'amitié :  
  
« il te sera sûrement utile un jour. » avait il dit.  
  
Sûrement pas autant que tu pouvais le penser mon vieu Légolas.  
  
Grand- Pas pris le couteau et le brandit au dessus de lui. Il se l'enfonca dans le ventre. Il sentit la douleur. La douleur de l'âme et du corps une dernière fois.  
  
Dans un dernier souffle il murmura.  
  
« Merci Légolas. Merci pour tout.. Tu es le meilleur ami que l'on puisse avoir. Je sais que tu prendra soin d'elle. »  
  
et la lueure qui brillait dans les yeux du roi s'éteignirent à jamais.  
Alors. Alors. Bien ? Non ? 'tit rewiew . pliiiizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeeeeee. 


End file.
